What's in a Name?
by ThexInvisiblexGirl
Summary: There's one thing about her he doesn't know yet. A missing scene from Twilight. Please R&R!


**A/N: at some point in **_**New Moon**_**, Edward uses Bella's full name, and since it's the first (and only?) time he does it, I was sort of wondering how he knew it. Here's my theory. Takes place again in the middle of chapter 11 in **_**Twilight**_**, Complications, on the day where it was Edward's turn to ask the questions. Title is from **_**Romeo and Juliet**_**. **

**

* * *

**

What's in a Name?

"You know, there is one thing about you I don't know yet," he said as we stepped into Biology. We were early, and I suspected he did that on purpose, providing himself with a few more moments of interrogations. We probably had ten minutes or so before Mr. Banner got there.

The classroom buzzed, but nonetheless I could feel my friends' eyes on me – Angela's eyes, tactful yet curious, Mike's not so hidden resentment. I ignored them though, my attention completely elsewhere, as he steered me towards our seats, his hand resting on the small of my back. I raised an eyebrow, amused by his observation. "Only one?"

He laughed once; from the corner of my eye I could see Mike stiffen in his seat. Some more people turned to stare at us. Any such response from one of the Cullens was apparently unusual. He ignored them completely, his eyes still boring into mine, as if the rest of them didn't exist. The laughter faded, but a shadow of a smile remained curling on his perfect lips. "Well, no, I guess, but this one is the most important."

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, all too aware of everyone's shameless stares. Considering his quite random inquiries throughout the day, we obviously had different concepts of importance. But now I was kind of curious. I leaned just a little closer. "Let's hear it then."

"What's your second name?"

I gawked at him in disbelief. "_That_'s important?"

"Extremely," his smile was blinding.

There was no way to avoid replying. I knew _that_ much. I threw a glance over my shoulder; a few people turned their heads abruptly as I did. Eavesdropping? I wasn't as embarrassed as I normally would have been. I knew our voices were low enough. I turned to face him then, and replied his question. "It's Marie. What's yours?"

He shook his head, his expression sealed. "You'll laugh."

"I won't." I couldn't believe he was chickening out. He looked almost… terrified? I smiled to myself. Silly vampire. After everything he had told me already, was he expecting a name would send me away? "Oh, come on, it's hardly fair," I said, hoping my smile was encouraging. "I told you mine." But that wasn't convincing enough. He still hesitated. "What's in a name?" I asked, and I blushed the moment the words escaped my lips. I couldn't believe I was quoting Shakespeare to him.

But he seemed to like it, because before I knew it, his fingers were brushing against mine. I didn't dare to look away from him to see if anyone had noticed. "That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet." His eyes were smoldering as he completed my lame quoting, and for a moment, I forgot how to breathe. No one could hear us, I was certain. His voice was velvet, a whisper that was meant for my ears only.

"Exactly," I said when I found my voice again. "So how bad can it be?"

"Do keep in mind we're speaking decades ago."

There was an apology in his voice now, as if he was going to cave, but he was still stalling. I rolled my eyes. "I said I wouldn't laugh, Edward."

"So you did," he solemnly nodded.

"Go ahead, then," I said encouragingly.

"I was given my grandfather's name."

"Which was…?"

"Anthony," he said, frowning. Then his forehead cringed as he sulked at me. "See, you're laughing."

I could feel it; a shadow of a smile was curling on my lips. I tried to push it back. But I wasn't laughing because I thought Anthony was a horrible name. I was laughing at his absurdity. "It's actually one of my favorite names," I confessed, but he didn't look as if he believed me. He probably thought I was making it up just to be nice. "Besides, it could have been worse. Your grandpa could be called... I don't know. Harold. Or something else horrible. And for what it's worth, I like Edward much better," I whispered. My cheeks got all hot. As if I had not embarrassed myself enough for a lifetime today, I scorned myself.

"Yes, I guess it _is_ less horrible than Harold," he agreed, smiling as he noticed my blush. And then, "Why Marie?"

"Well, Isabella was Renée's choice. Marie was Charlie's. And they decided that since Swan was technically Charlie's too, my first name will be the one that Renée chose." I couldn't believe I was telling him this. I laughed softly. "It's just silly."

"I think your name is magical," he said, taking my hand again. I ignored the abrupt 'thud' my heart suddenly made.

"And you're not at all biased, are you," I teased, all too aware of the quivering in my voice.

"I guess I am," he said, smiling crookedly. It looked like he wanted to say something else, but then he shook his head. "Later, then."

I was about to question this short statement, but he just shrugged and looked at the door. And not a moment later, Mr. Banner showed up, and the noise in the classroom gradually ceased. I hardly noticed when Edward pulled his hand away, but suddenly it wasn't covering mine. We still had a few more minutes until the equipment was put together, but he wasn't speaking anymore. I was kind of surprised; I was sure it was enough time for him to unravel a few more insignificant details about my life. Then again, I remembered yesterday's class all too clearly. I almost chuckled when he moved his chair further away from mine; did he really think _that_ was going to help? He brought his hands to his lap, and it was the first day of school all over again. I pushed the thought away.

The lights were off, and I had to remind myself to breathe. In a lame attempt to distract myself, I was trying to think what else he was going to ask me today, what else he possibly wanted to know I hadn't told him already. I remembered our most recent conversation a few moments ago. I wondered what else _I_ was going to uncover in the course of his interrogations. I smiled to myself when the movie resumed onscreen. I had a feeling I was soon to find out.

**

* * *

**

* thanks for those who let me know Edward does have a second name... oneshot editted :)


End file.
